


Moving In

by Calico



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico/pseuds/Calico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's first day at work. Presumes familiarity with the episodes Fragments and Cyberwoman. Thanks: to julad, Derry and Lobelia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

There was a clanging noise, then a clunk-clunk-clunk.

Sound travelled further through the hub after hours. Jack sighed and pressed the button by his desk to send his voice through the whole comms system. "Could you keep it down? Trying to work."

There was a pause, then Ianto's voice came huskily through his earpiece: "Sorry, sir."

Jack leaned back in his chair and tuned his headset to Ianto's, starting to smile. Just as he'd suspected: Ianto Jones worked late. In that lovely suit. With that evocative drawl. "No problem," Jack said, imagining Ianto's mouth close to his ear. "What are you doing, anyway? Moving in?"

"That Rift-manipulation device I told you about," Ianto said. Jack smiled wider. He already liked it when Ianto said things like _manipulation_; it gave him the shivers. "It's in several parts. I thought I'd assemble it while the others are out, then Dr Sato can do the final fine tuning."

"Sounds good to me," Jack said.

He thought about offering to help - he could have a poke around the pieces and see if he recognised anything, not to mention offer Ianto his assistance with any more _strenuous_ activities he might be thinking of - but he had a pile of paperwork in front of him that he really ought to get finished tonight.

"Carry on," he said regretfully. Paperwork spoiled _all_ his fun. Maybe Ianto could become his secretary, too. Or scribe. He bet he'd take great dictation...

"Thank you, sir."

"Oh, but one more thing," Jack added impulsively, as his gaze fell on his empty cup.

"Sir?"

He couldn't resist. "_While you're down there_," he murmured, "could you fix me another one of those coffees?"

There was a pause. When he spoke again, Ianto's voice had pleasingly dropped an octave. "I'll be right up."

 

* * *

 

"Your coffee," Ianto said, appearing in the doorway to Jack's office.

Jack gave him a brief once-over; Ianto was a vision in faint, crisp pinstripe. "Working late."

"Like I said," Ianto said quickly, some measure of anxiety crossing his face, "the Rift-manipulator--"

Jack flashed him a grin. "You misunderstand," he said, standing up and walking over to him, reaching for the coffee cup. "I approve."

Ianto released the cup into Jack's grip with a clumsy brush of fingertips that warmed the base of Jack's belly. Ungainly, flustered. So very sweet.

Jack almost kissed him. It would be easy, he was sure of it. And it already felt overdue; Jack had been watching Ianto's soft mouth all day, and Ianto had _definitely_ been waiting for Jack to watch before licking his lips. Jack's cock stirred at the thought.

He _didn't_ kiss him. Instead he took a sip of coffee and closed his eyes, giving Ianto time to collect himself. It _was_ damn good coffee, bitter and complex, exactly the sort of thing he could get used to.

He smirked as he swallowed. He was rapidly getting used to all of this - Ianto hadn't been here a full day, and already Jack didn't want to imagine the Hub without his unobtrusive handsome presence, the furtive and not-so-furtive glances, the unspoken promises hanging in the air.

Ianto _fit_ here, new blood in the building, already settled in.

When Jack opened his eyes, Ianto was watching him closely, something urgent in his gaze. Not at all furtive; in fact, so damned available he could almost taste it-- but, no, _later_, Jack told himself sharply, stopping himself from reaching for him, from leaning in to accept the invitation of Ianto's mouth.

He had to finish this translation, first; then he had to work out how to justify giving Suzie a longer leash without jeopardising the Official Secrets Act. And then he had to somehow incorporate a selective few of Owen's findings on the paramedic's brain into the surgeon's autopsy report - in an ideal world, that should've been back _yesterday_.

He needed a clear head. More coffee, less innuendo. God, what had his life come to - thinking thoughts like that?

He realised he was still looking at Ianto's lips. They were pink, damp-looking.

Jack cleared his throat and looked up. "Back to work," he said, with a rueful quirk of his mouth. "Good coffee."

A flash went through Ianto's eyes, too quick to catch. Then he was saying quietly, "Thank you, sir. Let me know if there's anything else you _need_," and backing away, closing Jack's office door behind him.

Jack took his coffee back to the desk and waited for his hard-on to subside.

 

* * *

 

_Clannnnnnng_.

Jack's desk vibrated softly. That shouldn't even be possible. Blinking, Jack crossed to his monitor and flicked on the CCTV feed, scrolling rapidly through the screens. He located Ianto in the metal corridor directly below his office, carrying a huge armful of looped metallic piping and stooping to heave up what looked like a silver brick from the floor at his feet.

"Is that still the Rift-manipulator?" Jack demanded, frowning as Ianto stopped dead, then straightened. "I thought you were setting it out for Tosh to play with. Up here. And what _is_ that, anyway?"

Ianto turned slowly, looking up and down the corridor. "Nope," he said guardedly, loudly, "this is to refine the sub-level refrigeration system. I'm taking it downstairs. At Torchwood London--"

"Okay," Jack said quickly. Hearing about Torchwood London was the quickest way to sour his mood. "Just - why don't you use a, a wheelbarrow?"

Ianto looked up, locating the camera at last. He smirked. He was sweating. "Do you have a wheelbarrow about your person? I don't appear to. And there's not much more to come, anyway. I'll try not to drop anything else."

"Okay," Jack repeated. He rather enjoyed seeing a gleaming, monochrome Ianto looking up at him, the top button of his collar undone. "Let me know before you leave, okay? Our new guard dog's not all that talkative."

Ianto nodded shortly, his smile turning pained. That stuff he was carrying must be heavy.

"Over and out," Jack said, taking pity on him, and went back to his desk.

 

* * *

 

He finished the report just after midnight, and realised that Ianto hadn't yet told him he was leaving the building. Which meant... he was probably still _in_ the building, still heaving unwieldy yet useful bits of kit around, getting sweaty. And now Jack had nothing else to do.

Perfect.

He pulled a couple of lubricated condoms out of his desk drawer, then paused, turning them over thoughtfully in one hand, testing the plastic edges with his thumb. He'd wanted to fuck Ianto Jones since he first laid eyes on him - since the moment he'd posed against that tree with his belt distractingly glinting - but sitting here now, the night stretching out invitingly, Jack suddenly realised that he wasn't actually sure Ianto would let him.

He frowned and considered that. Normally Jack Harkness was amazingly good at reading people's sexual preferences from afar - it was a gift - but this time? No clue. Ianto gave off a bunch of intense vibes, sure, and yeah, it was pretty damn obvious that he wanted Jack in _some_ way, but as to the detail, he'd got nothing.

It confused and excited him all at once, the not knowing.

It was definitely worth a try.

And in any case, he thought cheerfully, Ianto probably wouldn't be averse to fucking _him_. He pocketed the condoms, a keen warmth building inside him. Now he just had to think of a good line, and he'd be all set.

Jack stood up and checked his reflection in the window, smoothing his braces appraisingly and flicking at his hair. And actually, with hair like this, who needed lines? Poor confusing flustered Ianto Jones wouldn't know what hit him.

He flashed himself a dazzling smile and, warm all over with anticipation, strode off to track Ianto down.

 

* * *

 

He found him eventually in one of the bare, disused corridors that led to the deeper sub-levels of the hub, maintained only as a contingency for fire or invasion. Ianto was wheeling a handheld pallet truck, which carried a man-sized wooden crate with reinforced corners. His jacket bunched up around his shoulders as he pushed, and he was scowling at one of the wheels, apparently oblivious to Jack's presence.

Jack watched him curiously for a moment, then lent against the door frame of the corridor he'd emerged from. "More refrigeration equipment?"

Ianto's head whipped up, stricken and startled, as if Jack had fired a shot, or maybe dropped an ice cube down the back of his collar. Then he focused on Jack's face, and he seemed to relax and sharpen at the same time, his eyelids lowering halfway. "Jack."

Jack raised an eyebrow at the crate. "Looks heavy."

"Refrigeration unit." Ianto smiled, his voice going wry. "Managed to find a wheelbarrow for the last box - typical, isn't it?" His face was flushed, his hair in damp spikes; his lips were a bitten red.

Jack frowned. "I thought you already--"

"It's the casing." The smile fluttered dangerously on Ianto's mouth, and he took a step forward, putting his body between the crate and Jack's gaze. "You're not fooling anybody, you know."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "_What_?"

Ianto shook his head, keeping his eyes fixed on Jack's. "I know why you're really here. You're not interested in what's in that box," and the way he said it was almost hypnotic. He approached slowly, and his expression was the same as when he'd been reaching to touch the fresh weevil bite on Jack's neck; purposeful, knowing. "You're _not_ interested in what I'm doing. You're interested in me."

"Maybe," Jack allowed, extremely interested in what might come next. Looked like he wouldn't need a line after all.

Ianto put his face close to Jack's; he was about the same height. "There's no maybe about it," Ianto said, his voice soft and hoarse, and his eyes were black and he smelled _intriguing_, like sweat and singed hair and engine oil. "I felt you yesterday. Under me." His eyes blazed bright, as if with tears, and his voice dropped further. He said, confessional, almost painfully: "I want to feel you again."

Jack forgot all about lines, and kissed him.

Thrills went down his back: Ianto made a cut-off noise and pushed close to him, pushing him back against the door frame, gratifyingly desperate and warm. His lips were soft and mobile, pressing hard against Jack's mouth, over and over - but half-open and with teeth behind, no tongue, and his lips weren't parting under Jack's kisses, and, huh. Unusual.

Jack tried to deepen the kiss, brushing his tongue gently, and got nothing - just more of the same, Ianto shifting against him, equal parts passionate and evasive. Jack murmured approval, his cock rapidly hardening. _Evasive_. God, that was... a challenge.

Jack liked challenges. He wrapped his arms around Ianto's neck and tugged him close, bringing the line of his body to press against Jack's chest and thighs. Ianto was hard, Jack could _feel_ that he was hard, but he still wasn't rubbing against him, was holding out on him somehow.

Confusing - check.

Exciting - _check_.

Jack made a frustrated noise, finding he couldn't get enough, racing all over now with an urgent tingling _want_; he'd expected Ianto to melt against him, like human lovers usually did, and instead he was-- different. Jack inhaled hard, smelling that interesting tang again, like blood and sweat and _metal_\-- God, he was so _different_.

Jack opened his mouth and redoubled his efforts at kissing him senseless. Nobody held out on Captain Jack Harkness, _nobody_. He murmured, and nibbled, and pushed his tongue insistently against the parted seam of Ianto's lips, restlessly working his mouth open-- and then heard himself grunt when all at once Ianto sucked his tongue inside.

It was like licking an electric fence. Jack shuddered, breathing unevenly. Ianto tasted of hot copper, and made a soft noise as Jack slid his tongue into his mouth, and there, _there_, now Ianto was _with him_, was opening to him, rocking against him, shoving his hard-on against Jack's thigh.

"Mm," Jack muttered, "yeah-- yeah," because the active pressure of Ianto's dick, that was something he hadn't even known he was hungering for. He shoved Ianto around so that his back was to the wall, pinning him against it, and then he tugged Ianto's shirt out from his waistband, sliding one palm around the damp small of his back, holding him captive as he eased his other hand gracelessly down the front of Ianto's trousers.

"Oh God," Ianto hissed, pressing his face against Jack's shoulders and _quaking_ when Jack's fingers closed around his hot, stiff cock. "Oh, God, oh, God--"

Ianto's head fell back against the wall when Jack started jerking him off, and his face - it almost looked like Jack was _hurting_ him. Jack slowed it down, watching closely, and Ianto's breath grew ragged, his hands finding Jack's shoulders and closing tight.

"You okay?" Jack asked, pitching his voice low. Ianto's eyes were squeezed shut and his forehead was crumpled, even as his cock pushed rhythmically through Jack's fist. It was _hot_, it looked like the touch of Jack's hand was the most overwhelming thing that had ever happened to him-- but Jack needed a sign that he wasn't reading this all wrong.

"What do you want?" Jack whispered, trying not to just _take_ him, obscene possibilities flickering through his brain. He could push Ianto to the floor, or against the wall, or up against that crate--

He nudged Ianto's forehead with his own. Ianto's eyes flicked open and then shuddered closed, and he dragged in a huge breath and said, "Jack. Anything. Don't stop."

"Fine by me," Jack breathed, satisfied. He ducked to kiss his neck, shoving his nose under Ianto's collar and exhaling hard. Ianto's cock jumped in his hand, and Jack started stroking him again, enjoying the hisses and sighs that Ianto was giving up more freely now. Jack ran his teeth over the delicious salty juncture of his shoulder and neck, and Ianto's hips sawed forwards, his voice grating out a groan.

Jack grinned against his skin, then licked a broad stripe up Ianto's throat, his tongue rasping on stubble and tingling with the _taste_ of him. He couldn't get enough. He wanted to take him back to his bed and undress him, taste him all over, maybe arrange him on his stomach and thoroughly rim him, definitely fuck him, get down and dirty and really _explore_.

"Come to bed with me," he said, kissing his way up to Ianto's ear.

"No, I-- I still," Ianto panted, twisting, and Jack laughed, squeezing the head of his cock and enjoying the slick nudge of it against his palm.

"You can leave that stuff here, it's safe."

"I have to--" Ianto gasped, "uh, fuck-- _calibrate_ it, it has to be calibrated."

"Tonight," Jack said.

"Yes, tonight," Ianto said, and oh, he was hot when he was stubborn. The set of his jaw. Jesus, he was hot _all_ the time.

Jack gentled his grip, swirling his thumb teasingly across the slippery tip of Ianto's cock. "Do you want me to stop? I can help with the calibration, we'll do it together and then as my reward..."

"No," Ianto said desperately, grabbing Jack's wrist and holding it still, keeping his hand down his trousers. "Don't stop, don't-- Keep going--"

Jack laughed and kissed his mouth, and then his jaw, and spoke against his cheekbone. "Okay," he said, soft and precise. "In that case, do you want me to get down on my knees and suck you off?" he asked, and Ianto's whole body shivered. "I'll take that as a yes," Jack said, and kissed his mouth again, and again, and _again_, before kneeling.

Jack had a particular fondness for being on his knees before a fresh-faced man wearing a suit. It felt deliciously debauched to stroke the pinstripe on Ianto's thigh, work open his heavy belt buckle, to pull apart the zip and splay the warm dark fabric open, revealing the bulge of Ianto's cock distending his fetching dark green underwear.

Jack leaned in and sucked through the cotton, opening his mouth wide, and Ianto jolted against him, his hands screwing into fists against his legs.

"Mmm," Jack hummed, grinning and hooking his fingers into Ianto's waistband, pulling his trousers down around his ankles, then his boxers, letting his cock spring free. It was thick and heavy-looking. Jack's mouth watered, his own cock straining in his pants. Damn, he was a good find. Ianto was hairy and smelled musky and was _radiating_ heat; Jack could feel the heat of him on his cheek as he bypassed the shiny head of his cock and ducked straight in to nuzzle it at the base.

"Oh, God," Ianto croaked, "You're so--" as Jack filled his lungs with the smell of him and lapped appreciatively. He tasted _amazing_ \- it made Jack's jaw pang, his lips sliding against coarse hair, and he mumbled against Ianto's skin, rubbing his cheek against Ianto's cock.

He wanted to lick him all over, wanted to stretch him out naked and roll around with him, learn him. He hadn't had time to _learn_ anyone since, well, in a long time. And now he had this eager young thing _in his office_, seven days a week. An office romance! He couldn't wait.

He rested his hands on Ianto's warm thighs and sat back on his heels, dragging his mouth up Ianto's cock and enjoying Ianto's stuttered breathing. The head was slick and hot and tasted good, and Jack took it between his lips and sucked lightly, feeling Ianto's thighs go rigid beneath his palms. Oh, he liked that, of course he did. Jack grinned and swirled his tongue.

"_Oh_," Ianto said, and Jack did it again, and again, loving the startled tenor of Ianto's moans. Again, with slightly increased pressure, more of a twist to it. Again. Again. "Oh, _God_," Ianto bit off, one hand kneading Jack's shoulder, his thumb brushing the side of Jack's neck.

Jack thought he was probably sufficiently turned on to get away with stepping it up a notch. He slid his fingertips over the head of Ianto's cock, against his open mouth, getting them wet and eliciting a _fantastic_ noise; then let them drift carefully down, skimming the length of his cock as his tongue took up the swirling again.

At the first touch to his ass, Ianto's whole body tensed. Jack pretended not to notice; Ianto had been pretty damn headstrong so far, so - unless Jack had been reading him completely wrong - he was confident that if Ianto wanted him to stop he'd make it clear.

He rested his fingertips lightly against Ianto's asshole and moved his tongue more deliberately, taking more of his cock into his mouth, getting him good and wet. He began to move his head, sucking in his cheeks, and then, as Ianto started nudging his hips forwards again, he pushed his middle finger slowly up into him.

Ianto gasped and dug his fingers into Jack's shoulders.

Fuck, that noise was hot.

Jack sucked strongly, trying to gauge whether or not Ianto's dick was getting any less hard - didn't seem to be. So far, so good. He'd ask, but he'd been brought up not to talk with his mouth full. He smirked to himself around Ianto's cock, keeping his finger still and bobbing his head, letting Ianto's hips find their own rhythm. They'd stilled, but now they were beginning to shift restlessly again, and that - oh, yeah - that was just fine.

Jack wrapped his free hand around Ianto's cock and started stroking, and Ianto began to rock between Jack's mouth and Jack's finger in his ass, making low whimpering noises. Even better. No sign of a freak-out, even as Jack suggestively moved his finger, so either Ianto _had_ already been up for this or he really was a supremely flexible guy.

Both options sounded fine to Jack.

Smirking again, Jack twisted his finger out slowly, then pushed two back in, working against the tightness. His fingers cramped together, shifting wetly. Ianto shuddered as his knuckles went in, moaning softly, muffled. Jack glanced up and saw that Ianto had his wrist over his mouth, was biting it, his face drawn in those agonised lines again.

Judging by his erection, that was just how Ianto _looked_ when he was extremely turned on.

Jack twisted his fingers, feeling Ianto's pulse racing in the tight, satiny heat. Ianto's cock bumped hard at the back of Jack's mouth, and Jack decided the time was right to try and send him _really_ out of his mind. He closed his eyes and went for it, bearing down, fitting more and more of Ianto's cock into his mouth; and then he shoved forwards, sliding him thickly into his throat, swallowing hard and listening for Ianto's response.

Ianto swore, under his breath, in Welsh.

Jack immediately made it his mission to elicit that response as often as humanly possible.

He realised the hairs on his arms were standing up, and his scalp was tingling, and when Ianto's hand landed on the back of his neck he felt himself tremble around Ianto's cock. Dizziness threatened deliciously to overwhelm him, and he pulled off a little, steadying himself on Ianto's thighs.

Ianto's hand crept up the back of Jack's head, and for a moment Jack got lost in the image they must make. This was the _point_ of living on Earth: to create tableaux like this in disused corridors in underground bunkers with agreeable handsome Welshmen. He smiled and forced another finger into Ianto's ass. Ianto slammed into him, hard enough to make his eyes water, holding his head and letting out another rasping string of expletives.

He was definitely going to let Jack fuck him.

Jack flexed his fingers and hummed approvingly, and Ianto did it again, then softened into a series of shallower thrusts, slick and rhythmic. Jack blinked hard, trying to fit his breathing to it, struggling and still dizzy and loving every second. The slight discomfort made his heart pound, made his cock jump in his pants.

Jack reached down with his free hand and undid his own belt, then flicked his braces off his shoulders and started working on his fly. Beneath the fabric, his cock pushed up eagerly, suddenly feeling startlingly neglected. He pulled it out and then cupped it hard, rubbing his tongue frantically against the underside of Ianto's cock, and that felt so damn good that he realised he couldn't wait any longer.

When the first touch of his own hand threatened to make him lose control, it was _definitely_ time someone else got intimately involved.

"Mm," he hummed, taking Ianto lovingly deep a couple more times, and then pulling off and easing his fingers out and looking dazedly up at him. Ianto was panting. "Turn around," Jack ordered. Even to himself, he sounded incredibly turned on.

Ianto turned around stiffly, his trousers still heaped around his ankles, and Jack gazed appreciatively at his ass for a few seconds before stroking both hands up the muscular backs of Ianto's thighs. He spread him with his fingers and leaned in, giving him a broad lick. He heard the dull smack of Ianto's palms hitting the wall, and grinned, and concentrated on pushing his tongue into Ianto's body.

"Oh, God," Ianto breathed, as if despairing, as if Jack were _horrifying_ him.

"You like that?" Jack asked, just to be sure, and Ianto didn't answer, just groaned, one unsteady hand reaching back and closing in Jack's hair. "You like that," Jack murmured smugly, and started fucking him with his tongue.

"_Os gwelwch yn dda--_"

Jack got him wet and slick, got him gasping and shifting back against his mouth, both hands braced against the wall; and then he stood up, dipping into his pocket with one hand, the other holding his cock tightly against his stomach. He kissed the back of Ianto's neck hard, above his collar, where his hair was short and fine, whilst tearing awkwardly into the condom packet with his thumbnails. Blasted things, always slowing him down. He couldn't resist giving his cock a couple of strokes, before rolling the condom on with trembling fingers, the slippery stuff getting all over his hands.

"You'll like this too," he told Ianto, pressing his chest against Ianto's back and lining himself up, firmly nudging Ianto's asshole with his cock - he'd waited too long to go slowly now, he just wanted to _take_ him, bury himself inside him, fuck his brains out.

He felt like Ianto had been teasing him since the moment they met.

Jack kept enough control of himself to reach around as he tried to ease himself in. Ianto's cock was still damp from Jack's mouth, still hard, jumping hotly in Jack's grasp as Jack pressed himself against Ianto's ass. He wanted to grab him by the scruff of his neck and slam into him-- but he made himself take his time, search out the right angle, the soft slick tension to push his cock against - oh yeah, there. He leaned and shifted determinedly against that point, gradually increasing the pressure, and then groaned as he felt it _give_. Ianto made a short noise as Jack worked the head of his cock inside, and damn. It took force, it took putting his strength into it, using his hand and Ianto's body for leverage. Ianto spread his fingers wide on the wall, dropping his head forwards, baring the nape of his neck to Jack's mouth and breathing hard through his teeth.

God, he was tight. Jack paused for a moment, barely inside him and just holding Ianto's cock, and felt that Ianto was _trembling_. It felt good, it felt amazing against his dick and it didn't do his ego much harm either. But it might not _be_ good, he made himself admit, observing the strained white of Ianto's knuckles against the tiled wall. The back of Ianto's wrist was covered in dimpled red crescents: tooth-marks.

"You okay?" Trying desperately not to thrust.

There was a long pause. Jack gritted his teeth, the need to do _something_ building crazily, and then Ianto reached back wordlessly and found Jack's shirt, closed his fist around it, and tugged.

Jack inhaled sharply as the movement pulled him deeper inside, and okay: he got it, he could take a hint. He went with it, working his dick up into Ianto's ass, little jerky movements that made him feel like the top of his head was on fire. _So_ tight, Jesus. Ianto was breathing deeply by the time Jack's hipbones touched his ass, and yeah, so he was the strong silent type of shag, he didn't give much back - Jack could work with that.

He'd heard Ianto swearing, whimpering, heard him edging towards the brink; now it was time to see what sort of noises he could fuck out of him.

Jack leaned forwards, brushing his mouth against the back of Ianto's ear. "That feels good," he whispered, his whole body thrumming with it. The pressure around his cock was delicious, seated fully inside him, just what he'd wanted for _hours_. He slid both his hands over Ianto's cock, down to his balls then more firmly back up, and made a questioning noise in his throat when Ianto gasped. He did it again, easing his cock half-out and starting to rock his hips, almost grinding, closing his eyes at the suffusion of heat that flowed over him. He found his voice with difficulty: "Good, huh? Want me to keep going?"

Ianto made a low noise that could have been a yes, a no, or a curse, and Jack frowned with concentration and adjusted the angle and started pressing open-mouthed kisses against Ianto's ear. He was _going_ to make him beg.

"_Oh_," Ianto hissed, and Jack licked at the shell of his ear and gave him a harder nudge with his cock, dropping his hands down to tease restlessly at Ianto's balls.

He prided himself on giving his lovers the ride of their lives, and Ianto Jones was _not_ going to be the exception.

He just had to-- not-- think about certain things too hard, that was all. He had to concentrate, or it was all gonna be over far too soon. He had to focus on making Ianto feel great, not imagine bending him over and pounding him, using him, not imagine those beautiful Welsh vowels distorting his name--

He blinked hard, redoubling his efforts to stay in control. "I'm gonna work out just how you like it," he said hoarsely, nuzzling Ianto's hairline, the hollow behind his ear. "What makes you tick." He pressed the flats of his hands over Ianto's stomach and slid up his chest, under his shirt, loving the rasp of hair against his palms, finding the hard points of his nipples and rubbing over them. "What you want."

Another cut-off noise that made Jack's ego swell.

"And I think you want me to keep going," he told Ianto breathlessly, sucking his earlobe, letting his fingertips snake back down his chest, and Ianto wasn't moving with him yet but he _was_ moving, his shoulders heaving, the side of his head tilted against Jack's mouth. Jack made his voice more shrewd: "I reckon I could do this all night - how about you?"

He tried a couple of shallow thrusts as he spoke, and the sensation of it made his head spin. He gripped Ianto's waist for balance, watching Ianto's hands flexing rhythmically against the wall, and then he licked his fingers sloppily and wrapped them around Ianto's cock again, loosely twisting and pushing his cock in firm.

"Ah," Ianto said, breathy and warm, and that was more like it.

Enthused, Jack tried it again, alternating the pressure on Ianto's cock and sliding himself deeper at the same time, rocking his weight forwards and saying to Ianto's ear, "I think you want it _hard_, but you're afraid to ask."

"_Ah_." That gasp again, that stifled half-moan, longer this time.

Jack grinned and did it _again_, harder, and muttered, as he felt Ianto sway into the touch, "That's what you want, isn't it? Just like _that_, that's what you _need_\--"

"Jack--"

"How's that?" Jack demanded, almost losing it all at once, pushing to feel his balls bump against Ianto's ass, "_tell me_, tell me how that feels--"

"_Good_," Ianto said brokenly, and something had _changed_. Jack felt Ianto crumple backwards, taking him all the way inside, and that was _it_, he _had_ him, he felt that acceptance in Ianto's body that Jack was going to fuck him into next week.

Something inside him give a satisfied _snap_, and Jack gathered Ianto closer and pushed his cock in a few long hard strokes. "Yeah?" he breathed, needing to hear Ianto say it as he fucked him, and Ianto braced his forearm against the wall and rested his forehead against it and moaned,

"Yes, _yes_\--"

Ianto's other hand dropped to his cock, his fingers stumbling over Jack's, getting in the way. Jack left him to it, grasping Ianto's hips with both hands and going for it, short deep selfish slides that felt like gulping champagne. This was what he'd expected from the _beginning_, Ianto pliable in his hands, giving himself over to it, all momentum and muffled groans. Jack felt like he was flying, and Ianto was meeting his thrusts squarely now, spreading his legs and letting Jack set the pace. Jack set it fast, hard, finding a rhythm that suited him, pulling Ianto back onto his cock and growling under his breath when Ianto agreeably bent _just so_.

"Oh, God," Ianto was whispering, his skin getting slick beneath Jack's grip, "God-- _mae'n ddrwg gen i_," as if he were trying not to be heard, and Jack recognised the raggedness of his voice from before and grinned savagely.

"Come on, yes," he bit off, slamming into him, trying to make it good and losing himself in the rushes of sensation. He was going to come and he wanted to get Ianto off first, wanted to tip him over the edge, but his vision was whiting out with pleasure even as he tried furiously to think of _how_.

He could bite the back of his neck, he could say something perfect, he could reach down and coax him over with his hand-- He could do all three, he thought wildly, though that would involve making a haphazard guess at what Ianto wanted to hear-- and then he remembered the tooth-marks scattered across Ianto's wrist, and something about that image was intrinsically _right_, so he reached around and covered Ianto's mouth with the heel of his hand, and growled when Ianto bit down on it desperately and _groaned_.

"Yeah, come on," Jack muttered, feeling Ianto starting to shake, and he shoved in as far as he could go and added, "Ianto. Come on, come for _me_\--" and rode it out as Ianto bucked and jerked against him, biting on Jack's hand, coming against the wall.

Triumph swirled through Jack's thoughts like white gold and he stopped resisting, let himself fuck Ianto's ass just as hard as he wanted. Images and phrases darted haphazardly through his brain: liked to have his mouth stoppered, huh? _So much potential_\-- and with that thought Jack felt himself start to come, crashing through escalating sensation into an ecstatic, jolting trance. He could've sworn he heard the top of his head sizzle as it melted away. He kept at it, fucking Ianto with increasing unsteadiness until it felt like he was actually going to stumble, and then he laughed breathlessly and wrapped his free arm around him and _squeezed_.

Talk about overdue.

After a few seconds of pure good feeling, Jack realised the heel of his hand was throbbing. He shifted minutely, waited for the grip of Ianto's teeth to subside, then gently pulled his hand away and rubbed his aching palm against Ianto's sweaty, twitching stomach. He was still buried inside him, still seeing flickering aftershocks in his vision.

"Wow," he said softly, and ducked his forehead to rest on Ianto's shoulder.

He felt Ianto start to tremble again. All he said was, "Yes."

As soon as he could balance, Jack pulled out slowly, turning Ianto with one hand on his shoulder whilst holding the condom on with the other. Ianto swayed and immediately ducked to pull his trousers up, but Jack saw his face: Ianto looked like he'd been to heaven and back, or possibly been hyperventilating, and his lips looked red and raw.

Jack probably looked just as destroyed; all he could feel was the sweat drying on his face, the hot ringing of blood in his ears. He groped at the condom with clumsy fingers, stripping it off and knotting it up, and then just standing there, stumped. That was the problem with sex in disused corridors - no bins.

He smirked, opening his mouth to say as much, then caught sight of Ianto's face, his black eyes and brave smile. He was hastily refastening his belt, and looked like maybe he was freaking out a little.

Jack felt a powerful surge of fondness, and moved closer to him again, tossing the condom aside. He could sort it out later. "Thank you," he murmured, meaning it, and kissed Ianto's mouth.

Ianto exhaled shakily against Jack's lips, then kissed him back. He paused momentarily when Jack's hand settled on his ass, and Jack raised his eyebrows, still kissing him, eyes closed, and felt him respond favourably again. After a few seconds, Jack gently disengaged. Limited experience, wacky vibes, reluctant enthusiasm, fucking intense orgasms - who exactly was he dealing with, here?

"Been a while," Jack said, holding him gently with both hands and looking him in the eye, making it a statement for Ianto to agree with, not a question.

"You could say that."

Tacit acknowledgement. Jack grinned knowingly, trying to let him know it was okay. "Well, I'll be more careful with you next time," he promised, and dropped his voice to a warm, confiding tone. "I was _trying_ to be careful this time, but you-- You have no idea how hot that was for me," he said, shaking his head, impressed. "I got kinda carried away."

"Next time," Ianto repeated faintly.

"Or maybe next time you can do me," Jack suggested, flashing his eyebrows teasingly, and then couldn't resist drawing him closer, and kissed him again.

Ianto sighed into it this time, with nothing of his former reticence, sucking obediently on Jack's tongue. It stirred something in the contented core of Jack's body, and he wondered if Ianto had never sucked cock either; if he'd take to that with a little well-aimed prompting just as quickly as he'd taken to welcoming Jack's tongue.

They had plenty of time to experiment.

Jack smiled at the thought and drew back, then ducked to pull up his trousers. He thumbed his braces back on, but didn't bother with the belt. "I'm going to bed now," he said firmly, and tilted his head, letting the remnants of his smile grow sly. "Do you want to come?"

There was a long pause. "Yes," Ianto said eventually, "but I need to finish setting this up, first," with a backwards nod of his head towards the crate. "The calibrations."

"Need a hand?"

"No," Ianto said, quick to answer now. "There's not much more to do."

Okay, Jack thought. Give him some space.

Ruefully, he couldn't believe how much he wanted to fall asleep wrapped around him. He'd had him, and now he wanted him _again_, and again, and again. He wanted to see how else he could make him swear. He _definitely_ wanted to see what he looked like with Jack's cock between his lips.

He had a feeling his working life was going to be a lot more pleasurable, with Ianto Jones around.

"Come later," he offered, generously. "It's too late to go home now."

"Okay," Ianto said. He still looked a bit dazed, but his eyes had focused on Jack's face.

"Okay," Jack said, nodding, and then Ianto was closing the distance between them and taking Jack's face in his hands and kissing him deeply, slowly, like he'd learned what made Jack tick, until Jack's pulse rang loud in his ears and his head started to swim.

Exciting, surprising, unpredictable - check.

Then Ianto rested his forehead against Jack's and opened his eyes. "Go to bed," he said firmly, as husky as a man who'd been screaming. "I'll be forty minutes. Plenty of time for you to get your strength up again," he added, evenly, "and then you can show me what you meant earlier about going all night."

"Oh, I can, can I?" Jack asked. He could rapidly get used to _this_, too.

Ianto nodded. "Or, um," he said, "anything else you think I might like." He flashed a grin, which seemed to Jack's wistful eye to be more convincing than before.

Maybe Ianto had a speedy recovery time.

Jack liked that in a man. "I'll make a list," he said.

Ianto kissed him briefly again. "You do that," he muttered. "I'll come find you. Now _go_, before my resolve fails and we wind up with the refrigeration on the blink."

Amused, Jack raised his hands in submission and backed away.

He turned and headed back down the corridor, shaking his head and smiling.

As the corridor turned a corner, he paused and looked back.

Ianto was resting both hands on the crate, his head bowed. His orgasm, Jack thought smugly, must have hit him _really_ hard.

Then, as Jack watched, Ianto straightened and wiped his brow with the back of his hand. He walked around the crate as if checking for damage, then hefted the pallet truck's handle and started wheeling it slowly towards the basement.

Diligent, hard-working, _and_ a deliciously complicated lay. Jack had never been wholly confident about his hiring judgement, given his track record, but he had a feeling he was on to a good thing with this one.

His smile broadened, and he quickened his pace and started mentally writing his list. Oh, the things he wanted to do... Get better acquainted with that lovely cock, for sure. And tie him up. Gag him, definitely - oh, _definitely_. Maybe tie him face-up on the bed, blow him until he was begging, ride him gently for at least ten minutes... then shove his leather-clad wrist between his teeth and watch him explode.

Jack felt almost giddy by the time he reached his trapdoor, and set his wrist strap to alert him when 35 minutes had passed.

In his bed, he lay back contentedly and tucked his wrists behind his head. What a day. The hub had a new occupant, meaning Jack had a new playmate - one who apparently thought nothing of working after hours. Jack grinned.

He didn't know what the future held for him and Ianto Jones, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to be bored.


End file.
